To pack glass sheets in order to send them mainly to the Central and South American markets, as well as to countries where high temperature environmental conditions prevail and high relative humidity, during a long period of time the combination of wooden boxes, plastic to wrap glass and separating paper between glass sheets have been used.
Approximately, until 1992 the use of a packing consisting of a wooden box completely closed was discontinued. This closed box packing was used for glass shipments to certain critical destinations for their high temperature, humidity, and transport and handling conditions. Said packing was substituted by a box called “huacal” type, also known as light box, with a considerably less amount of wood, which has been used years before by reason of less cost of packing materials.
A separating paper has been considered indispensable to protect glass sheets mainly against damage risks caused by condensation humidity attack or by wetness, as it is the case of the Central and South American markets and countries where similar environmental conditions prevail.
The hermetic packaging system and method of the present invention, seeks mainly, the substitution of the separating paper thought the combination of materials and a hermetic condition in the packing that will allow the adequate protection of glass during handling and shipping to the customers warehouses, with a considerable economical saving between 41% and 54% of the packing materials cost and depending the glass thickness being handled.